Cross VS Blood
by LasCasul03
Summary: When Cross Lincoln was "visiting" other AU's, he went to a certain universe where he ran into Blood Lincoln. Let's just say that Blood wants to "free" Cross from his puppet strings. But it won't be easy. (X-House and The Blood House One-Shot collab with AP100) (Updated "8/30/18".)
1. Chapter 1

**Sup everyone! This is my first X-House AU One-Shot, just remember that this fanfic is taking place after X-House and yea I didn't even finish the story yet, but I really wanted to make this. Now if you read this fanfic called "The Blood House" you will be familiar to the Blood Lincoln OC, created by MCR29. Seriously go check her stories out it's amazing. Now I know you all came here for the chapter, but I still have to do school and worry about homework. Like c'mon want do ya want from me!? But don't get you torches and spikes out, you will see the chapter later this week. Anyway let me settle some things...**

 **The Blood House and Blood Lincoln: MCR29**

 **X-House and Cross Lincoln: (Me) LasCasul03**

 **Eh, school ends in two days, so ya don't have to wait that long I guess. Have a nice day/night everyone!**


	2. So it begins

**Welp, it's here everyone! My first One-Shot of the X-House AU. To let you all know that this is taken place after X-House, and I know I didn't finish it but look at the Author's note for more information. Now here is something interesting, this fanfic will be a collab with another author named "AP100" and at the end of this fanfic, he's going to continue with the story at his account. Aslo huge thanks to "MCR29" for letting me use her OC in this story, and to make sure to check out her stories! Now before we start...**

 **The Loud House: Nickelodeon**

 **X-Tale: JakeiArtwork**

 **X-House: (Me) LasCasul03**

 **The Blood House: MCR29**

 **Now, let the battle begin!**

 **Warning: This contains spoilers for my fanfic X-House, read that first and then read this story.**

* * *

It's been a long time since Cross Lincoln had lost his world, just because a little girl and a old man wanted to create a _perfect_ universe. With nothing better to do, Cross wants nothing but his world, family, and friends to come back and he know just the way to do it.

Thanks to his old _friend_ , he soon found out that their are other alternate universe's or AU's he like to call them. He was curious to see if he can bring his world back...but...he can't. Those words that his friend has tell him, it's like his heart has stopped moving, and he was not happy. He then left and to wish to never see him again, but what can he do? He can't just bring back his world with just a snap of a finger, no it was more complex then that. When he has no choice, he then went to... _her..._

He hates her for what she has done to him, and his family. But she was a part of him now and always will be. He had to do it, thanks to her code they have a plan. In order to bring back his world, he needs to get different places from different worlds, to represent his. It was a perfect plan, she even named it the _"L-Event"_ and it's the only way for them to get a happy ending again...

Meanwhile in another AU, Cross was having fun. Watching people screaming was music to his ears, as he was in a AU where the story was taking place in 1970's and boy was he having fun with this AU's Lincoln.

Cross then held 70's Lincoln's shirt as he held his counterpart up. This other Lincoln was beaten up, he saw Cross as he killed his whole family right in front of him, some of them (like Lynn) tried to fight back, but they all have died easily, and he was the only one left. But not for long...

70's Lincoln was tearing up as he try to get out of Cross's grasp, but it was no use. He had failed his sisters, his parents, and friends.

"W-What are you?" 70's Lincoln said with his face with fear.

Cross then looked at him with an evil glare that the other Lincoln will _never_ forget. Then Cross summoned his giant knife and pointed at his counterpart's chest and then his left eye grow an evil orange color.

 **"I am the L-Event.."** Cross said after driven his knife into 70's Lincoln chest. The other Lincoln then started to cough out blood as his eyes widened. Then Cross swung his knife out of 70's Lincoln's chest as he fell to the ground. It was the end for him. As this world's Lincoln then started to glitch up as he disappear out of sight.

That was it...this part of Royal Woods was his for the taking. Then Cross stab the ground below him, and in flash of orange light a section of this AU's Royal Woods was gone.

 _'Great job, Linky!'_ Said a voice that Cross knows to well. It was XLola, floating beside him. She was sealed into Cross's body, but that's a story for another day...

"Hey, that's the nicest thing you have said to me for a while." Cross said with a smirk. XLola then scowled at this.

 _'Don't get use to it...'_ XLola said crossing her arms. Cross then looked at the damage he has done to this AU. He then heard police sirens where coming from the distance.

"Their not worth it. Let's go...we got what we need." Cross added as he and XLola teleported back to a white void. When they got there, they saw the Royal Woods that they have "bring" it to their new world.

 _'This place is getting better and better!'_ said happily. _'Soon, this will be "our" perfect world...'_ She added.

Cross Lincoln was curious. The way that his adopted sister said _"our"_ was confusing to him, but he decided to ignore it.

"Yeah. Step by step, this will be the world I always imagined." The white haired boy said.

 _'So, is there any other AU's we can 'visit', friend?'_ XLola asked. Cross then looked at her with a grin.

"Well...let's fine out, shall we?." Cross responded, as he grab his knife and open a portal to their next location. He didn't know which AU he was going to, but he doesn't care. He was going to create a new world for him, and _no one_ was going to stop him. He then entered the portal to see what happens next...

* * *

In another AU...

There was nothing but land and trees and a dark sky but then, a portal appear and in a few seconds a figure jump out of landing his face in the ground, as the portal behind him disappear. He then groan in pain, after the battle he have with a cretin someone he could be worse. He then started to get up.

"That damn freak..." The figure groan. Then he can hear voices inside his head.

 _'Linky! Are you ok!?'_ Said a female voice.

 _'What did that jerk did to you!?'_ A young teenager female voice said.

 _'Will you be able to heal yourself brother unit?'_ A young girl's voice can aslo be heard.

"Ugh, I think so..." The figure said. From the sound of the voice, it's a young boy. "Guess that _guy_ was tougher than I thought..." He said again.

He then got on his feet, and started to look around.

"Where did that freak sent me to?" He said, thinking that the voices in his head can give him a explanation.

 _'I don't know, bro. Maybe it's another universe?'_ Another young voice said.

"Well, I guess we're in another fanfic." The boy said, having knowledge that they aren't real. "I guess I can take a little detour of the place, and I wonder...why would the author create something like this? There's nothing here but forrest around us." He added.

 _'Well, who knows. Maybe their's something or someone worth killing for'_ A quiet voice responded to her brother.

"...Maybe you're right sis." The boy said, as he was making a evil smile on his face. "Well I guess for now..." Then his eyes where starting to glow, his left eye was glowing dark orange while his right eye glowing dark purple, and behind him was 10 pair of eyes filled with insanity and madness.

 **"We'll see what this author had plan for us!"** He said while laughing with evilness.

* * *

Then out of nowhere a portal appear, as it was Cross himself steeped out of the portal. As he landed in the grass, the portal disappear behind him. It was quite...to quiet. Cross looked around to see if anyone was there, but there was no one in sight.

 _'Uh, where are we Linky?'_ XLola said to her brother, looking around to.

"I don't know, I didn't really care when I entered the portal." Cross responded to his little sister.

 _'Are you serious!?'_ XLola screamed. _'We can be anywhere! If anything, we could be in Error's lair right now!'_ She added.

"Relax, we've been there before remember? And this place does not look like's that bug's lair." Cross said in a annoyed tone.

 _'Well, what do we do? Their's no one in sight, and this place does not look worth taking home!'_ XLola said getting more annoyed.

"There has to be _something_ here worth taking or killing for..." Cross said still looking around.

Then all of a sudden, Cross can feel a presence from far by. It's filled with insanity and madness, and something else...

"Wait...I sense a presence near by..." Cross said breaking the silence. XLola then feel it aslo.

 _'Hey, I can sense it to...'_ She responded. The madness and insanity emotions, it remind of her back then. Where she feel no regret of what she has done to Cross and her family.

Cross Lincoln then started to walk to it, the feeling grow stronger and stronger.

"It's signal...it's very prowerful." Cross said as he stopped. "Hey! I can sense you, show yourself!" Yelled Cross, wondering who it is. Then a young and deep voice started to speak.

"Well, well...what do we have here?" The voice said. This make XLola jumped a little.

 _'W-Who said that Linky?'_ She asked nervously.

Cross didn't say anything, he was to busy looking at the figure in a few yards away from them. Then the figure step out, and Cross can now see who that is...

It was another Lincoln, wearing a orange jacket, blue jeans, same shoes as classic Lincoln. All of his clothes had blood on it, and he was just standing at Cross with madness in his eyes. It was none other then Blood Lincoln.

"Huh, so this is where that "Distorter" guy sent me to..." Blood said. Cross then got ready to take his knife out.

"Who the hell are you?" Cross asked his counterpart. The other Lincoln then tilted his head to the side, still showing his evil smile.

"From my perspective, buddy, you look like another 'overpowered Lincoln' from what I've learn thanks to your author. Besides, I really don't care about your backstory. All I know, is that you're another Lincoln that needs to be free." Blood said again.

Cross and XLola was confused at what this other Lincoln has said.

"Free?" Cross said dumbfounded. "What do you mean by 'free'?" He asked again.

"Oh, you don't know what I mean?" The counterpart said as he cuckled. "What I mean dummy, it's that everything you see before you, it's fake." He finished.

XLola was confused at this, but she could had swore she heard someone said that before, but she couldn't put her finger in to it.

 _'Cross, what does he mean by 'everything's fake'?'_ She asked Cross, waiting for a response.

"I don't know..." He said, still looking at the other Lincoln.

"But, don't worry. I can put your script life to an end and you can be free from this FanFiction prison..." The counterpart said, chuckling afterwards.

Then Blood start to walk closer to Cross, and that made him see his eyes. The left eye's pupil was dark orange, while the right eye's pupil was dark purple. With a scar on his neck going straight to his left ear.

 _'Eww, whoever this Lincoln is, he's discussing!'_ XLola said, covering her eyes.

Then Cross started to speak.

"Listen, I don't know what your deal is, but you look like someone who's gonna give me a bad time." Cross said as he took out his giant knife.

The counterpart saw the huge knife that Cross has summoned.

 _'Woah, I guessing he doesn't look very 'knife'! Hahaha! Get it?'_ P!Luan said. Then unnoticed to Cross, Blood Lincoln's phantom sisters appear right next to their brother.

 _'Looks like you have another enemy, bro.'_ P!Lana said.

 _'Maybe he's just scared of us...'_ Said P!Leni.

 _'He should be, he doesn't know who he's dealing with.'_ P!Lucy responded to Leni.

 _'Well, what are you waiting for Linc?'_ P!Lori said to her little, insane brother. ' _Just kill him, so we can get this over with!'_ She added.

Blood then smiled at her sisters words.

"...With pleasure..." He said as he spawned a spear blade from a purple arm band. Cross looked at shock. He never seen anyone done that before, be he regained a straight face. He's not going to let his guard down and no one is going to change that. XLola then saw something that made her froze. She could see next to Blood, 10 girls and it was the Loud girls.

Are they aslo sealed into that Lincoln's body, or was it something else? Can they see her too? Well it doesn't matter now, the two white haired boys both got their weapons out and things were about to get messy.

"Look buddy, I just came back from a long battle so... _try_ to go easy on me." Blood said with a smirk.

"The only thing that's going to be _easy_ , is erasing you out of existence." Cross replied to his counterpart.

"Hey, that's _my_ job to freeing others" Blood added.

 _'Don't worry Lincoln.'_ XLola said as she put on her hand on Cross's back. _'You can show that Lincoln, what you're made of!'_ She added. Cross then smirked.

"Well then..." He said as his left eye grow a stronger orange color. "This will a interesting fight."

Before the two kids do anything, Blood said something.

"Welp...in that case..." Then his smiled a bigger a smile, as he screamed out...

 **"YOU WANNA HAVE A BLOODY DAY?!"** He yelled as his phantom sisters grew evil smiles. Then Blood lunged at Cross.

"THIS WILL BE FUN!" Cross aslo yelled as XLola aslo grew a evil smile, as he lunged to Blood.

* * *

 **Wow, now this was something. This took a while to make, but I have fun making this. Again this is a One-Shot, but it will continue at AP100's account. Thank you so much for reading this and thanks again to MCR29 for letting me use Blood Lincoln in this story.**

 **1970's Lincoln belongs to TheFreshKnight on DeviantArt**

 **Error Lincoln belongs to MasterCaster**

 **Distorter Lincoln belongs to AP100**

 **And the rest are at the top. See ya next time!**


End file.
